


The Beauty in a Beast

by AlexanderMBush



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, F!Byleth, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Multi, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderMBush/pseuds/AlexanderMBush
Summary: As the hands of time tell it's tale, Byleth nears a War. What will unfold to her life, as she guides her students?__Welcome to this version of a telling for Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Blue Lions. Expect major spoilers of the second half of the game for Blue Lions, along with surprises and bends along the way.





	The Beauty in a Beast

“We’re here..”

As the mechanism lowered to its ground position, there was an uncanny atmosphere of..familiarity, for one person.

As she looked around, she looked with confusion and interest; as the Archbishop and her assistant looked intently.

_ ..This place..why does it.. _

She spots a large set of green doors in-front of her.

“...Where does this door lead towards?” The woman asks directly towards the Archbishop, who is standing tall behind her students.

“What lies ahead, my child,” the Archbishop begins to say; “Is the Holy Tomb. And once we enter; you will soon receive the revelation that shall be bestowed to you.”

The woman looks to her students, all looking with the intent of support..but also that of confusion.

She turns, and reaches to the door. As she opens; she is revealed in-front of her a massive room with large pillars surrounded with lights mixing in-between greens and blues. She also sees far off into the room, a large throne like chair with etchings familiar to her..

As the students surround her, they all look with surprise and astonishment.

Was this truly hiding right underneath us all?

As the minutes pass, the group all begin making their way through the massive room.

“To think that such a place could be underneath the Monastery..!” The woman hears from one of her students, Dimitri Alexandre Bladdiyd; as they continue to look with astonishment. “First the mechanism that took us down into here and now this..”

What awaited the group next, was a large set of stairs; leading to the throne that the woman caught a glimpse of earlier. As they climbed up the stairs, she began to remember more and more of that sense of nostalgia.

She’s been here before. And on-top of that, more than a few times in her mind and in dreams.

As they all reach the top of the stairs, the throne becomes clear to see for all; with its intricate and detailed markings on the chair itself, and around certain objects.

“Professor..” The archbishop states, as she looks directly at it. After a few seconds of silence, she begins to walk closely with a sense of serenity.

“..I..I have seen this before, on many occasions..” She says stunned.

As the woman speaks, the archbishop gives a seemingly giddy smile towards the ‘Professor’.

“My..how have I waited..so very long for this day..” The archbishop began to speak in pure delight.

The professor turned back, noticing the looks of confusion, tension, and unease with all of her students. “So..” she begins to say; “How do we begin the ceremony..?”

Without a moment's hesitation, the Archbishop begins to speak further. “All that we need to do now, is for you to sit upon the throne. From there, I have no doubts that you will be given the revelation that you’ve long sought.”

As the room became silent; the Professor began to walk to her students. “I..”

_ ..What should I say? After everything, and they’re just as confused as I am.. _

The professor takes a moment to compose herself. “Whatever happens next, we will go forward..together.” The professor speaks to her classmates, as she tries to ease concerns. “If anything, this should only take a second; and then we can explain everything more easily..”

“I understand professor.” The first to jump was of Ashe; in a seemingly hopeful manner. “As a potential knight, I fully understand the duty that I will bear.”

“Don’t worry professor, nothing bad will happen to a beautiful woman like yourself.” The second, flirtatiously, was of Sylvain.

“Don’t worry, we know you can do this!” Spoken the third, in a carefree and positive manner; was of Mercedes.

“Mercie’s right; you got this!” The fourth, adding on; was of Annette; in a bubbly and energetic.

“It’d be a shame to see a good training partner stumble and fall so late, especially when she’s come this far.” The fifth, bluntly, was of Felix; as he stood with his hand resting on his sword.

“What Felix means to say is that, we know you won’t fail us Professor.” The sixth, slightly slapping him on the back of his head; was that of Ingrid, looking with annoyance to who’s beside her.

“I know the professor that saved me, is more than capable to handle what comes next.” The next to speak was of Flayn, standing next to Seleth as the two hold each other carefully.

As she looks to the remaining two, she sees as Dedue gives a nod of support; with Dimitri now stepping up.

“Professor, know that what happens next; we will be here no matter what.”

All this comforted the Professor, as she looked towards all of them. “Thank you..all of you.”

She began to turn back to the throne, taken aback by the scope of the chair again.

_ ..You can do this..you can do this.. _

The professor begins to walk to the throne seat; as she places her hand on one of the edges. As she turns, she begins to sit within the throne chair; emptying her mind for what is to come.

As a minute passes, the archbishop walks to the throne, and kneels; shocking everyone and Byleth included. “At long last..”

As the minutes pass by, nothing..happens. It becomes densely quiet until the Archbishop turns up, seeing the look of confusion towards the professor..

“Well?”

The silence begins to creep in, and it isn’t until the professor nods horizontally; that the Archbishop stands. “Does it take time for me to..tune in?”

The archbishop looks towards her, with confusion and disappointment. “How could this..it was supposed to be within my grasp, and yet..”

“Who goes there!” Distinctly, everyone notices as Dimitri, now turned to face the rest of the chamber; shouts with a tone of fury. “Show yourselves, now!”

After merely a second, the sounds of magic emanates from the other side of the chamber; as an armed militia appears from thin air. In the lead, is of a dark brown haired man with red and gold clothing, as besides him was a figure with red and black clothing..but most notably, a white and red mask.

It was the Flame Emperor.

“Now now!” The brown haired man shouted in delight. “Thank you all so much for helping us find this little treasure trove~” As he spoke; flags were hoisted from the miltia’s groups, bearing the symbols of the Adrestrian Empire. “We will now be taking possession of everything from this Mausoleum, by us: The Imperial Empire.”

Everyone standing by the throne, the professor included; looked in shock and absolute surprise. “Why is the Imperial Army of all groups, doing here?” Dedue speaks menacingly, with a change in facial expression to fit his words.

“How did they get in here?” Ingrid spoke next, with shock.

“And..why is the Flame Emperor here? If that’s the case, that means they’re..” Sylvain looked with anger.

As they all looked, the professor noticed Flayn’s..body shaking, gripping her hand more heavily to Seleth’s.

“Well well, what do you know.” Felix responded next with annoyance. “It seems that the Flame Emperor was involved with the Empire after all..”

Dimitri now steps forward, standing on the top of the stairs, looking furiously to the Flame Emperor. “The gall you’d have to be here..what are you after; Flame Emperor.”

“Is it not obvious?” The Flame Emperor spoke, as they began to walk towards the center. “The Holy Mausoleum contains the power needed to rule all of fodlan..”

“And to obtain the power you seek, you will squash whatever opposes your way?” Dimitri now aims his Lance directly towards the Emperor; with a tone that the Professor has only heard once: When they were in Remire Village. “Do you not forget what you’ve done to Duscur, you parasite?!”

The Flame Emperor remained silent, walking backwards to the Militia group. “Retrieve the crest stones, kill all except the Professor if you must.”

As the Flame Emperor leaves to return to the door, the militia group makes it’s advance into the Mausoleum.

“How dare they..” The Archbishop begins to share an angered voice, looking down on those invading the sacred place. “You will all atone for trampling on this place!” She turns to the Professor. “Byleth: Destroy these wicked traitors who dare seek to rob of this holy place!”

Byleth continued to watch the Flame Emperor’s movements, with a mixture of anger and..uneasiness.

Why is the Flame Emperor here? And of all things, especially when the last time of his offer..

Byleth shook her head, as she looked to all of her students. “I apologize for putting you all into action, but we are now forced into this. Stay strong and I’ll keep you safe.” Byleth unsheathed the sword on her hip, as she looked to all of them with anger. 

With mutual response, all of the students quickly prepared themselves..and yet, she noticed quickly that Dimitri was the first to jump into action.

Her plan was simple: Divide and conquer, to have three groups. The first two groups would consist of Annette and Mercedes helping with magic. The second, consisted of Sylvain and Ingrid both taking down those on both sides of the tomb via horseback (for Sylvain) and by Pegasus for Ingrid. The third, consisted of a main group with Dimitri, Byleth, Dedue and Felix all advancing in the middle.

At first, the plan went great; with Sylvain and Ingrid being able to make slightly quick work, albeit with minor hiccups (that were resolved by magical attacks and healings from both Annette and Mercedes respectively)..but as the groups were fighting, they never noticed until it was too late; of two people using a pair of crests; becoming demonic creatures.

_ Wait..The Imperial Army purposefully sent out sacrificial soldiers?! _

Byleth was taken aback by this, as she was slammed to the ground by one of the creatures. Before the demon could kill Byleth, she shouted to the sky: 

“Divine Pulse!”.

As the claw barely reached her head, time stood still completely. She looked at the creature, and looked to everyone.

_ Why..do I have to use this.. _

“...Rewind, 3 minutes!” Byleth shouts again, as time began to almost..rewind, with everyone; including Byleth herself; to be turning back in time. As time repositioned itself, it was clear that it was before the soldiers became the demonic beasts.

_ ..I need to find a way to stop the soldiers from using the crests automatically..but how.. _

She looked, and saw Ashe as she forgot to assign him; as he stood protecting Flayn from attacks.

_ That’s it! _

Byleth stood back in the position she would’ve been in, and prepared herself to move forward.

“..Divine Pulse, resume time!”

As time resumed, she turns to Ashe.

“Ashe!” Byleth shouts.

Ashe looks to Byleth, willing and waiting to hear.

“Find any soldiers lurking about, and kill them before something bad happens!”

“Got it!”

Byleth began to move forward now, turning to the offensive as she stayed by Dimitri. As they traversed through the fight, none such issues happened after until they reached the door leading out of the Holy chamber. 

As they reach the stairs to the door, Dedue and Felix step forward; buying time for both Byleth and Dimitri to advance. And as they rush towards the Flame Emperor, he turns to face the two with his assistant nearby.

“..So..it’s you..” Dimitri stops, looking similar to that of a snake ready to strike. “Do not try to forget what you’ve done...or do you truly forget the corpses you laid down on the fields of Duscur?”

“Hmph,” The Flame Emperor speaks towards Dimitri with a calculated and precise manner. “Why bother speaking then, to when you can wield your blade in combat..” 

“You--” Before Dimitri bullets past, he’s stopped by the tug of his shirt by Byleth. “What are you doing?!”

“Making sure that you don’t make a foolish decision.” Byleth reprimanded her student. “You take care of her assistant. I don’t want your rage to consume you.” 

Dimitri looked back at the teacher, with fury; to then turn back towards the Flame Emperor. “As you wish..Hya~!!”

Before Byleth could react, Dimitri charges to face the Flame Emperor’s assistant; leaving the two alone.

“Flame Emperor..” Byleth looked towards the Flame Emperor, with hesitation..but anger. “That day you were in Remire Village, why did you offer what you spoke of? What was the purpose of that?”

The Flame Emperor looked towards Byleth, and sighed. “I didn’t wish for things to come like this..however..you are the one person that I do not wish to be an enemy of..I only wish that I can show you why.”

“Then tell me, were you the one who ordered the hit on my father?”

At the moment, the way Byleth’s words came out were..as venomous as her student from before; with a bitter and uneasy tone.

The Flame Emperor tilts his head, almost..in disappointment. “No..but I doubt you’d believe that by now. Nonetheless, stay still..I don’t want to have you suffer too much.”

The Flame Emperor advances, and as it takes it’s aim, the magic of a crest begins to blaze..however it was at this moment that shocked Byleth.

The crest, was of the ** _ Crest of Flames_ ** .

“Do not resist!” The Flame Emperor shouted, as Byleth quickly reacted, trying to deflect the attack, as she stumbled and tossed back into the floor.

Before the Flame Emperor could advance to Byleth, he was cut off by Dimitri. Dimitri looks towards the emperor, with anger and hate striking through his face.

“You will pay, witch!” Dimitri aims the hilted side of his lance aggressively; hitting the Flame Emperor as he falls to the tomb’s grounds.

Dimitri jumps to the ground, as he walks slowly towards The Flame Emperor; with his blade being dragged on the floor.

The Flame Emperor tried to quickly stand, as the mask fell from the helmet. Byleth stumbly got up, as she grabbed the sword of the creator; and jumped down to see Dimitri.

Byleth looked to Dimitri, shocked by the now seemingly large amount of blood on his uniform. 

_ Was that..the Emperor’s assistant’s blood?  _

She turns, to see the wall splattered with blood.

Turning back, she now sees Dimitri expressing a shocked face, as she turns to the Flame Emperor..

_ ..Wait..you are.. _

Byleth’s mouth gaped open slightly, as she looked to see that the Flame Emperor; with the Crest of Flames..was with them ever since the beginning.

And there stood in the uniform,  ** _Edelgard Von Heresvelg_ ** , looking with a solemn expression.

Byleth then began to hear of a chuckle..from Dimitri. The chuckle was unsettling to put it mildly, as she tried to grasp for Dimitri’s shoulder. “..Dimitri..?” 

Before Byleth could, Dimitri bursted into maniacal laughter, looking crazily at Edelgard.

“Is this a twisted fucking joke?! You, of all people; are The Flame Emperor?!”

Dimitri swiped his Lance, to eliminate any remaining blood; as he began to walk with a twisted expression.

Byleth quickly tried to stop Dimitri, but was pushed back forcibly by Dimitri’s right hand, slapping Byleth’s chest.

Dimitri stopped, and poised himself into a ready position. “For all this time, I’ve finally found you..Edelgard Von Heresvelg, I will take the decapitated head from your shoulder, and display it for all  ** _the denizens of ENBARR!_ ** ”

Dimitri charged, cleanly killing four of Edelgard’s soldiers as he personally tried to throw his spear directly towards her. Nearly missing, Edelgard’s taken aback as more Imperial soldiers rush to stop the boar; with no success. It was to the point of Dimitri crushing a person’s head from his own hands.

On this day, Byleth saw something new..something terrifying.

She saw first, someone else bearing the same crest she bears..and the second: Dimitri’s true from. 

** _The Boar._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee, we're at this story!
> 
> To represent, Fire Emblem: Three Houses is an amazing game with a lot of great and fantastic things..and Dimitri's story, is flat out amazing. I do love the other houses equally (especially the Deers, #FearTheDeer); but the writing with Dimitri and the Blue Lions is fantastic. And with Byleth especially in the female; it gave me some MASSIVE Chrobin vibes. 
> 
> Allow me to indulge on being trash, by doing a story that's likely going to be written like trash.


End file.
